Knight Wars the Movie: Shadows of Justice
by Guardian Master
Summary: Kai Knight has a little brother that is one year old, unknown to him that a group of dark duelists want something that his brother has and kidnap him. Kai Knight has the job to save his little bro as the Card Guardian & as an older brother.


Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh

A/N: I've been tossing around this Idea for some time now, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Knight Wars the Movie: Shadow's of Justice: Chapter 1 

It was pouring down rain as Kai ran through the streets. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky as he turned a corner, heading towards a building that had a red cross on it.

"_Hello" Kai said answering the phone._

"_Kai get down to the hospital now!" a male voice came._

"_What's wrong dad?" Kai said into the phone a cry of fear in his voice._

"_I'll explain when you get down here." The male voice said then just a simple dial tone._

Kai skidded to a stop when he noticed a man standing in front of him. The man raised a duel disk and activated it.

"I don't have time!" Kai shouted as he ran the man stepped in front of him blocking his path. Kai activated his Battle City duel disk that he carried on him at all times and snapped his deck.

"I have to get to that hospital!" Kai shouted, "and I'm afraid I'm going to have to tear through you." He called as he looked over his hand.

The man just stood there drawing five cards then a new one. He slapped a monster onto his duel disk and played two cards face down.

"You know its rude not to announce your moves." Kai said as he drew. "But as I said I have someone waiting for me." He glanced at his card and smirked. "First up is my Nobleman of Crossout!" he said as a man hit the man eater bug removing it from play as the man pulled out another copy and put it away. "Now I summon my Maha Vailo in attack mode" he said as a robed man appeared in front of him. (1550/1400)

The man said nothing and did nothing.

Kai let out a scowl as he then slid a new card into his duel disk. "I activate Shooting Star Bow Ceal! Draining my monster by 1000 but he gains 500." He said as his monsters attack went down to 550 then went up to 1050. "Attack him directly!" Kai shouted.

The man pressed a button on his duel disk showing a shadow spell trap. Chains wrapped around Maha Vailo (350/1400).

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, I play two cards face down and end my turn." He said looking up.

The man drew and flipped around a Slate Warrior as a cybernetic blue creature appeared and leapt forward.(1900/400)

"Oh No you don't I reveal my face down Magical Dimension! I sacrifice my Vailo to summon Dark Magician!" he said as the monster vanished and a red robed magician took his place. Slate Warrior simply vanished. (2500/2100)

The man stepped back and played another card face down.

Kai drew and looked over his four cards. "I play two cards face down and activate Gravity Axe Grarl! Now I special summon him. And I trigger my face down I played face down last turn Card of Sanctity!" Kai said replenishing his hand. He pulled a card out and played it "I now normal summon my Back Up Guardna and use his special ability to transfer Gravity Axe to its owner!"

"Now Grarl attack him directly!" Kai said as the man flipped up his Negate attack trap. Kai let out a growl of disapproval. "Go."

The man drew and Kai noticed a sly grin appear on his face as he summoned a Sangan in defensive mode, the three eyed monster appeared.

'What is he up to…his deck has mainly trap cards, so…' Kai said as he looked at his hand.

"Alright my draw." Kai said as he slashed a card out and smiled. "I play Polymerization fusing my Dark Magician with my Grarl!" he said as the two monsters nodded towards each other and leapt into the air fusing together. "Behold my Guardian Magician!" he said as the dark magician landed wearing silver robes. (2500/2100) "And this Guardian has a super special ability that you cannot activate traps while he's face up." Kai said.

The magician nodded as he twirled his staff and pointed it at the mans face down shattering the Waboku he had.

"Good, Now Guardian magician attack!" he called as the guardian flew forward shattering the Sangan. The man pulled out his deck and slipped the card into his hand. Kai growled more

"Can I see the card so I can verify that you pulled a monster with 1500 attack points or less?" Kai stated as the man pulled out the card and flipped it around, Kai gasped once he saw it, Exodia the Forbidden one…

"That's not good." Kai said as the man nodded and drew he put pot of greed into his duel disk and drew two and smiled as he placed the five peaces of Exodia onto his duel disk. The giant monster that Yugi summoned in his first match against Kaiba appeared and shot a blast at Kai shattering his Guardian Magician the Back Up Guardna. Kai's life points shot down to 0. The man then walked off as Kai laid on the ground eventually getting up. He looked around for the man and ran off his clothing soaked.

"Where have you been?" his father asked.

"I was on my way but some wacko dueled me right before I got here." Kai then turned looking in the doorway. There his mother laid Kai's eyes shot open as he saw her. "Mom?" he said in the doorway. No response came from her. Kai bolted in and fell to his knee's next to the bed. "Wake up…" he said his father stood outside looking down.

The nurse carried a baby in and looked at Kai. "She died during Delivery…this is your new Brother, Alexander Knight." She said Kai turned hate flared in his eyes how could a baby take his mother away. "I don't want anything to do with it." He said as he ran down the hall.

"Kai wait!" his dad said as he looked at his son drive past the Nurses and Doctors. "Poor guy never could take death that well." He explained to the nurse, who simply nodded in agreement.

Kai got to the end of the hall as he rested against the wall the tears flowing freely. "First Matthew and now my mother!" he said pounding the wall. "Anyone else you're going to take from me!" he roared not caring that all eyes where upon him. He fell to his hands and knee's as a doctor walked up to him and put his hand on the young mans back.

"Its okay son." The doctor said calmly as he rubbed his back. "I know you're in anguish, but your mom is in a better place."

Kai stayed as he was shaking terribly, he knew that was true but he still needed her. Kai got up after his sobbing stopped as the doctor patted his back and looked down at the rough duel disk.

"Ah you're a duelist, I haven't seen a good duel in a long time." The Doctor said, Kai knew he was trying to cheer him up, and Kai looked up.

"I'm not that great." Kai said simply

"Well that's not true, I knew your grandfather when I was a young lad." The doctor said, he appeared in mid 40's. "And if there was one duelist I loved watching it was him, he was awesome and I believe you could be too." He said.

"Well, I did come in second place at the Washington DC tournament. It wasn't that big but it did have its ups and downs."

"Ah I know, I was there watching in the audience, and you dueled magnificently." The doctor said

"Then why?" Kai said only to be cut off

"Because, I wanted you to notice it yourself." The doctor said. "Now run home your dads going to stay here a while." Kai nodded as he walked out and the doctor walked towards his father. "I let him go home, he needs time to himself." Kai's father nodded in agreement.

Kai sat in his room in dry clothing, his back in the corner his eyes looking down at his deck. _'Is this going to be the only thing left when everyone is taken from me?' _he asked himself, he looked up when a knock on his door came.

"Kai its me can I come in." his dad said. The door opened slightly as his father looked around. "Its dark in here." He flipped the light switch causing Kai's lights to turn on. "AH there you are." His dad said as he walked over and knelt down in front of Kai and his dueling deck.

"Son, I know it's hard, but your mother wouldn't want you to feel this way." He said calmly. "You need to trust me, she would want us to grow up happily and never forget her." He said he then smiled. "Come on lets go get a Big Mac? I'm starving, and I hear your stomach." Kai nodded getting up and walked with his dad who went to the car and got in. They drove off to the nearest McDonalds, both had a Big Mac of their own and ate in silence.

Two days later.

Dad opened the door. Kai sat in front of the TV playing video games, "Guess whose home?"

Kai looked over and stood up after pausing the game he walked off into his room, hating the kid. Leaving behind a father that shook his head and carried the kid to the couch and played with him.

To Be Continued…

AN: Well what do you think? Good Bad Continue Not?

Anyway, This is just the start, and NO I do not own McDonalds or the Big Mac, even though I'm craving one right now. XD

Read and Review.


End file.
